Eric Nam
Perfil thumb|250px|Eric Nam *'Nombre:' 에릭남 / Eric Nam *'Nombre coreano:' 남윤도 / Nam Yoon Do *'Profesión:' Cantante, MC. *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Atlanta, EE.UU. *'Estatura:' 175cm *'Peso:' 64kg *'Signo zodiacal:' Escorpión *'Signo zodiacal chino:' Dragón *'Agencia:' CJ E&M MUSIC *Estado civil: casado Biografía Nacio en Atlanta el 17 de noviembre de 1988. Empezó a tocar el piano cuando tenia 4 años y se empezó a interesar ´por el canto cuando cambio de tocar el piano al chelo cuando tenia aproximadamente 9 años . Siempre cantaba en la iglesia de su ciudad natal y fue parte del coro infantil "Atlanta Boy Choir". A través del coro tuvo la oportunidad de ir de gira a Italia y cantar en la Basilica de St. Peter en Roma. Se unió a Soompi cuando tenia solo 13 años, lo que le dio una plataforma para comunicarse con otros Corenos-Americanos, y le dio el coraje para asi subir su propia música a Youtube. Gracias a su cover “Lonely” de 2NE1, Eric tuvo la oportunidad de audicionar en vivo en la competencia de canto Sur-coreana “MBC Star Audition: Birth Of A Great Star 2″; donde tuvo muy buenos comentarios de parte de los jueces por su poderosa presentación de “Ordinary People” de John Legend. Logro llegar al Top 5 y luego regreso a USA para presentarse en el “Kollaboration Boston 2″ (una competencia de talentos) en Abril del 2012. Sin embargo decidio volar de vuelta a Corea para unirse al grupo proyecto “Namaste” integrado por participantes del " Star Audition"; quienes tuvieron una canción llamada “The Blue Night of Jeju Island”; escrita por su mentor Lee Seung-Hwan Trabajo un buen tiempo como consultor de asuntos internacionales con una firma importante antes audicionar para su compañia actual . A través del programa de la cadena MBC “Section TV”, el cantante tuvo la oportunidad de entrevistar a varios artistas coreanos e internacionales incluyendo Girls’ Generation, Miranda Kerr, Barbara Palvin,Amanda Seyfried, el elenco de “The Amazing Spider-Man 2″, Robert Downey Jr. entre otros. Su debut oficial lo realizó el 23 de enero de 2013 con el lanzamiento de su primer álbum "CLOUD 9", actuando el 26 de enero en el programa de MBC "Music Core", presentando su canción "Heaven's Door". En diciembre del 2015, su contrato con B2M Entertainment terminó luego de 3 años desde su debut, por lo que abandonó la compañía para firmar con CJ E&M MUSIC. Temas para Dramas *''One Second Is One Hour (junto a Park Bo Ram)'' tema para Flirty Boy and Girl (2015) *''In Your Days (junto a Kim Kyu Jong)'' 'tema para SOS Please Help Me (2014) *''Goodbye In Once Upon A Time tema para Love In Memory (2013) *''Cool Guy'' tema para Let's Eat'' ''(2013) Programas de Radio * '''2013: (Arirang Radio) K-poppin' "Ugly Truth" (06.02.13) * 2013: '''(MBC) “Song of Hope at Noon with Kim Shin Young” * '''2014: WGM TV - junto a G.NA, Amber & Soryong (26.05.14) Programas de TV *'2016:' (K STAR) The Friends in Costa Rica *'2016:' (tvN) My Father and Me *'2016:' (KBS2) Happy Together (12/05) * 2016: (MBC) Duet Song Festival * 2016: (tvN) SNL Korea 7 (16/04) Ep. 8 * 2016: (MBC) We Got Married como pareja de Solar * 2016: (Mnet) Twice Private Life (12/04) Ep. 7 * 2016: (MBC) I Live Alone (01/04) Ep. 151 * 2016: (KBS2) Yoo Hee Yeol's Sketchbook (25/03) * 2016: (KBS) Immortal Songs 2 (12-19/03) * 2016: (SBS) Healing Camp (11/01) Ep. 216 * 2016: (KBS) Hello Counselor (11/01) Ep. 256 * 2015: (MBC) Match Made in Heaven Returns (Ep. 6-7) * 2015: (MBC) King of Mask Singer * 2015: (KBS) Let's Go! Dream Team II : North Pole Escape (05.03.15) * 2015: (SBS) Running Man * 2015: (KBS) Hello Counselor (05.01.15) * 2014: (MBC) Take-511 (08.10.14), junto a Hyun Young de Rainbow * 2014: Hello Korea - junto a Abigail Alderete * 2014: One Fine Day (Ailee & Amber) (30/12) Ep. 7 * 2014-2015: We Got Married (MC) * 2014: (SBS) Challenge 1000 songs (23.03.14) * 2014: (tvN) 로더필 (24.07.14) * 2013: (MBC) 무한걸스 "Muhan Girls" (11.11.13) * 2013: (QTv) 순정녀 (26.09.13) * 2013-2016: (ArirangTV) After School Club (MC) * 2011-2012: (MBC, 2012) Star Audition: Birth of A Great Star Videos Musicales * 2016: Nicole - Don't Stop * 2015: Playback - Isn't There? (feat. Eric Nam) Anuncios * 2016: GOOGIMS * 2016: Primera * 2016: Onkyo * 2016: Mabinogi (junto a YooA) Discografía 'Corea' Mini Álbum Single Digital Internacional Single Digital Colaboraciones * Gain (Brown Eyed Girls) - Must Have Love (feat. Eric Nam) (2015) * Playback - Isn't There? (feat. Eric Nam) (2015) * Amber (f(x)) - I Just Wanna (feat. Eric Nam) (2015) * Eric Nam & Kim Bo Hyung (SPICA) - The Blue In You (Music Travel Yesterday) (2014) * Eric Nam & Kim Bo Ah (SPICA) - Say Something (Cover) "A Great Big World" (2014) *Eric Nam feat. Loco CANT'N HELP MYSELF / Comeback feat. Vernon Seventeen Curiosidades * Ex-grupo proyecto: Namaste * Familia: '''Padres, Hermanos menores * '''Educación: ** Lovett School (2007) ** Boston College (Licenciatura en Estudios Internacionales) ** Laude Peking University *'Idiomas:' Ingles, Coreano (fluido), Español (fluido), Mandarín (medio) y Japonés (básico). *'Fandom: '''Nam Nation (fan club) / Nam Pyeon (fans individuales) *Empezó a tocar el piano cuando tenía 4 años de edad, pero cambió al violonchelo cuando tenía 9. *Cantaba en un coro de niños de Atlanta. *Antes de debutar realizó muchos trabajos de caridad, especialmente en India y Latino América *Ha viajado por muchos países de América Latina entre los que se encuentran Panamá, México, Guatemala, República Dominicana y Bolivia. * En el primer año en la Universidad pasó su descanso de primavera en Bolivia trabajando en micro finanzas. *A través del programa de la universidad de Boston, tuvo la oportunidad de vivir 1 año en la Universidad Laude Peking en Beijing, China. *Quedó como 5º finalista en la 2ª temporada del programa de MBC ''“Star Audition: Birth of a Great Star”. * Antes de debutar fue parte de un grupo proyecto llamado "Namaste" integrado por los participantes de "Star Audition" Choi Jung-Hoon, Han Da-Sung, and Hong Dong-Gyun. * Antes de firmar con B2M Entertainment trabajaba como consultor, y YG Entertainment le ofreció trabajo, pero el rechazó la oferta *Antes de debutar, subía videos a YouTube. *Ha entrevistado a famosos artistas como Barbara Palvin, Miranda Kerr, Matt Damon, Robert Downey Jr., Emma Tomson, Amanda Seyfriend" y otros. * Fue DJ del programa "Catch the Wave" en Arirang Radio. * A pesar de que en febrero del 2015 fue elegido para interpretar un personaje secundario en una película de Hollywood, decidió renunciar a dicho papel para centrarse en su disco y sus actividades en Corea. Sin embargo, dijo que si en un futuro tiene la oportunidad, le gustaría intentar ir a Hollywood. * Su canción "Dream" que contó con la colaboración de Park Ji Min de 15&, es parte de un proyecto de caridad del grupo de productores''' Sweet Tune', en el cual todas las ganancias son donadas. *Colaboró junto a Wendy de Red Velvet con la canción "Spring Love", la cual forma parte de la serie de sencillos digitales de SM Entertainment para el canal musical de SM Station. *Actualmente está participando en el Programa We got married, con su esposa virtual Solar de MAMAMOO * Eric liberó una nueva canción Can’t Help Myself Desde su lanzamiento, la canción ha tomado el puesto número uno en cinco listas musicales diferentes, tales como Mnet, Bugs, Olleh Music, Naver Music y Genie Music Enlaces *Oficial Fan Cafe *Perfil (daum) *Perfil (naver) *Perfil (nate) *Canal de YouTube *Instagram *Facebook *Twitter Galería Eric Nam01.jpg Eric Nam02.jpg Eric Nam03.jpg Eric Nam04.jpg Eric Nam05.jpg Videografía '''Corea' Eric Nam - Heaven's Door|Heaven's Door Eric Nam - Ooh Ooh|Ooh Ooh (feat. Hoya) Eric Nam - 녹여줘|Melt My Heart Eric Nam - 괜찮아 괜찮아|I'm OK Eric Nam - Dream|Dream (feat. Park Ji Min) Eric Nam & Wendy - Spring Love|Spring Love (with Wendy) Eric Nam - Good For You|Good For You Eric Nam - Interview|Interview 'Internacional' Eric Nam - Heaven's Door (Eng Ver)|Heaven's Door (Eng Ver.) Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KSolista Categoría:Nacidos en 1988 Categoría:CJ E&M MUSIC